violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Leidenschaftlich
is a country located in the southern-middle part of continental Telsis. It is one of the locations in the Violet Evergarden series, and the location where Violet fought in the war. The continent of Telsis has a wide elliptical shape towards the east and west, and situated in its south central region is Leidenschaftlich. Its capital, Leiden, is located along its south-eastern coast. As the climate is hot and humid during summer and warm and rainy during winter, the productivity of its agriculture is high, especially through the utilization of the abundant water resources on multiple croppings, mainly of rice. The ocean current is strong in the south coast of the continent, but the vicinity of Leidenschaftlich is composed of a vast bay with several natural good harbors, which is the trade center of the south of the continent.Volume 1, Chapter 6 History Since the old times, Leidenschaftlich had been invaded repeatedly by neighbor countries that aimed for its ports and natural resources, sometimes suffering many defeats, and sometimes having even its capital invaded by enemy armies. Because many countries would not survive economically if trading services were to stop in Leidenschaftlich, there were just as many threats from foreign enemies targeting the motherland. If one studied the country’s history, they would find it to be mostly recordings of battles against invaders. Due to those experiences, the capital city of Leiden was surrounded by long and solid double walls, and the proximity of the borders had a frontier with its own military capability as an immediate fighting force, striving to defend the country. Yet, as the regional aristocracy of the border arms and surrounding rural aristocrats became the core of the national defense, domestic voices became stronger, and in contrast, the central royalty weakened. As result, the current regime was a parliamentary cabinet system centered in the House of Lords, and the royal family, too, was converted into an aristocracy. However, as the previous Great War had been a large-scale one involving the whole continent, it was difficult for the aristocratic army of until that time to respond, so as national forces that had been assembled in a hurry became active, the right for the masses to participate in the government went under consideration. At the same time, women’s social advancement arose rapidly. After the war, one of the careers that women who had gone through social advancement looked up to was of Auto Memories Doll.Violet Evergarden official website Society Technology In addition to the products from the South, railways were actively developed to transport natural resources such as iron, copper, and coal abundantly extracted in the countryside, which expanded to neighboring nations. Positively pursuing the industrialization by taking advantage of such resources, in addition to building a railroad network, modern army and naval forces were consolidated. Military Due to many continuous conflicts, sharpening Leidenschaftlich's defenses became a necessity. They would flexibly incorporate the cultures and weapons of other countries earned through trading and make use of them while incessantly improving them. Those experiences turned Leidenschaftlich into a military nation renowned throughout the entire continent, known as such even by citizens of other countries. Inhabitants Within Leidenschaftlich is a household that had existed since its foundation – Bougainvillea, a family whose ancestors are worshipped as national heroes. Its beginning was marked by the family head of the first generation, Ratchet, who became a patriot devoted to the salvation of his country through driving a myriad of raiders away with his sword skills and military strategies, consequently saving many people. Following the grandeur of their predecessors, it was a tradition in the Bougainvillea family to have its children join the army as a matter of course. This tradition has not changed even in current times, with the 26th generation ruling over the household. The current head of the family is Gilbert Bougainvillea. Trivia * "Leidenschaftlich" is German for "passionate" or "passionately." * Leidenschaftlich Military equipment are the same as of German Empire Imperial Army in WW1 References Navigation Category:Terminologies Category:Locations